Permintaan
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Karma tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau gaib, seperti hantu dan makhluk halus lainnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal? Akankah ia tetap tidak percaya? /CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

" _Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di dekat stasiun Kunugigaoka pada pukul 7 pagi tadi. Sebuah truk pengangkut barang kehilangan kendali dan menabrak trotoar. Terdapat satu korban jiwa. Menurut kartu identitas yang ditemukan oleh polisi, korban merupakan salah satu murid SMA Kunugigaoka yang bernama– piiiiiip."_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo(s), bahasa suka-suka, alur menstrim, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **.**

* * *

Semua murid kelas satu SMA Kunugigaoka fokus pada soal ujian di hadapan masing-masing. Otak berpikir keras untuk memecahkan soal-soal ujian.

Matematika adalah mata ujian hari ini, pelajaran yang paling dikuasai oleh Akabane Karma. Namun, entah mengapa, ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengerjakan soal dengan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Dulu, saat ia berada di kelas E, dimana ada sesosok gurita yang mengajarnya, ujian akan terasa lebih menyenangkan dan menantang. Tidak seperti sekarang, ini hanyalah ujian biasa untuk mendapat nilai sempurna dan merebutkan peringkat pertama. Tidak ada tantangan yang menegangkan. Tidak ada tentakel yang didapatkan bila mendapat nilai tertinggi. Hanya ujian biasa yang membosankan.

Semenjak masuk SMA Kunugigaoka, ia kehilangan semangat belajarnya. Apa karena ia kehilangan sosok guru terbaiknya? Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Satu-satunya tantangan yang masih dirasakan oleh Karma hingga SMA hanyalah–

Karma kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah bangku kosong yang ditinggal pemiliknya entah kemana.

–tantangan dari Asano Gakushuu.

Dan anehnya, lelaki tersebut tidak masuk hari ini. Tidak masuk saat ada ujian di sekolah.

Sang surai merah menghela nafas. Ia mulai mengerjakan soalnya dengan tidak semangat, karena ujian saat ini benar-benar membosankan.

 **.**

"Kenapa harus kumpul di aula setelah makan siang, sih?"

"Iya. Pak kepala sekolah kejam banget, deh."

"Yah.. pasti ada yang mau dibicarakan. Palingan _event_ OSIS lagi."

Sekelompok murid perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya dan kelasnya, berjalan menuju aula seraya menggerutu. Karma, yang kebetulan berada di samping mereka, hanya berusaha menutup telinga, tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah berhasil memasuki ruang aula, lelaki tersebut segera menuju barisan kelasnya. Tak lama kemudian, kepala sekolah segera menaiki panggung, hendak membicarakan alasan dipanggilnya murid-murid ke aula.

"Ehem.." sang kepala sekolah berdeham pelan, membuat semua pasang mata terfokus padanya. "Ada kabar duka yang baru saja diterima oleh pihak sekolah."

Semua murid kembali gaduh. Mereka berbisik-bisik kepada teman di sampingnya.

"Eh? Ada yang meninggal? Murid kelas berapa? Atau mungkin guru?"

"Eh.. Meninggal? Siapa? Murid atau guru?"

Sekiranya seperti itulah percakapan yang sampai ke indra pendengar Karma. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang menjadi gaduh, ia masih bersikap santai. Ekspresi yang dirunjukkannya masih seperti biasa– datar. Tak lupa, tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Sejak dulu, Karma memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan topik orang yang sudah meninggal. Bukan karena ia tidak peduli, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa orang meninggal yang biasanya dibicarakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan darinya.

 _He.. ada yang meninggal? Mungkin hanyalah kakak kelas yang tidak kukenal. Atau mungkin teman seangkatan yang belum berkenalan denganku. Mungin hanyalah orang yang sama sekali–_

"Kabar duka ini berasal dari putra Ketua dewan–"

Manik merkuri tersebut membola setelah mendengarnya. Lelaki tersebut semakin mempertajam pendengarannya.

 _Tu-tunggu, pu-putra kepala dewan? Tidak mungkin.._

"–Asano Gakushuu, telah meninggal karena kecelakaan tadi pagi," jelas Kepala sekolah kemudian.

Setelah itu, waktu serasa terhenti. Suara kegaduhan yang berada di aula terengar sayup-sayup, serasa begitu jauh.

Tubuh Karma menbatu di tempat. Ia masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

 _Asano? Meninggal? Ini benar-benar lelucon yang tidak lucu,_ batinnya dalam hati.

Jika nama 'Asano Gakushuu' dikaitkan dengan kata 'meninggal' adalah hal yang tidak cocok. Tapi, semua manusia akan bertemu dengan ajalnya, bukan? Meski begitu, entah mengapa, Karma masih tidak mempercayai perkataan Kepala sekolahnya.

Waktu serasa kembali berjalan. Suara kegaduhan yang sebelumnya terdengar sayuo-sayup dan jauh, kembali terdengar dengan jelas di pendengaran lelaki bersurai merah tersebut.

Hari itu, lembaga pendidikan Kunugigaoka kehilangan salah satu murid terhebatnya, Asano Gakushuu.

 **.**

Setelah disampaikannya berita duka di aula tadi, seluruh murid SMA Kunugigaoka pergi melayat ke kuburan Asano Gakushuu. Tidak semuanya sebenarnya, karena saat ini Karma sedang berada di atap sekolah, bukannya ikut pergi ke makam bersama teman satu sekolahnya.

Bukannya ia tidak peduli dengan kematian rivalnya tersebut, ia hanya tidak menyukai suasana makam. Kelam, penuh dengan tangisan dan menyedihkan. Karma tidak menyukai semua suasana itu.

Karena, hal tersebut mengingatkan Karma pada kejadian saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP lalu. Saat guru terbaiknya, Koro-sensei, dieksekusi di depan matanya. Saat sahabatnya, Shiota Nagisa, menusukkan pisau anti-sensei tepat ke jantung gurunya tersebut. Saat tubuh gurunya mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

Saat semua teman-temannya beserta dirinya sendiri menangisi kejadian di hadapannya. Saat merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Saat itulah, suasana kelam dan penuh kesedihan dirasakan oleh Karma.

Lelaki tersebut memajamkan matanya, membiarkan memori penuh kesedian tersebut terputar dalam otak jeniusnya. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kesedihan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hei, Koro-sensei.. Apa kau tenang di alam sana?" tanyanya seraya menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit sore di atasnya.

"Ajal pasti akan menjemput manusia, he? Manusia tidak bisa menolak ajalnya, kan? Bahkan orang seperti Asano juga _dipanggil_ ke sana. _Dipanggil_ oleh ajalnya."

"Ahaha.. benar-benar lucu. Jika manusia sudah mencapai ajalnya, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Karma kemudian tertawa hambar.

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, menatap kakinya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Karma saat ini. Apakah ia harus merasa sedih karena kehilangan saingannya? Atau justru merasa senang karena ia sudah tidak memiliki saingan? Ia tidak tahu. Karma benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya sedikit–

– _hampa._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku celana Karma berbunyi.

 _Nagisa-kun? Mengapa ia menelponku saat ini?_ Karma terheran-heran saat melihat nama penelpon. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo, Nagisa-kun? Ada apa menelponku?" tanya Karma kepada Nagisa di seberang sana.

 _"Eum.. bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik. Nagisa-kun sendiri?"

 _"Ah, aku juga baik-baik saja, kok. Sama seperti dirimu."_

"Oh."

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Karma memutuskan untuk diam. Ia tahu bahwa Nagisa punya alasan lain menelponnya selain untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar.

 _"Eum.. Karma-kun.. Kudengar Asano-kun meninggal, ya?"_

Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Ya."

 _"Aku turut berduka cita, ya, Karma-kun.."_ suara Nagisa di telpon terlihat begitu menyesal. Karma jadi ingin tertawa.

"Ahahaha.. ya ampun, Nagisa-kun, mengapa kau mengatakannya kepadaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan itu ke ketua dewan?"

 _"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Karma-kun! Dia, kan, juga temanmu."_

"E-eh, iya."

 _"Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya, ya. Aku masih ada urusan. Kapan-kapan kita ketemuan, ya!"_

Karma tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, Nagisa-kun."

Kemudian, sambungan telepon diputus oleh sahabat birunya tersebut. Karma pun menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Teman, ya..?_

Pandangannya beralih menuju langit di atasnya. Hari sudah semakin sore. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Karma keluar dari kawasan atap sekolah. Kemudian ia berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju lantai satu. Kepala terus ditundukkan, membiarkan matanya terus menatap lantai yang dijejakinya. Tiba-tiba saja–

 _Bruk!_

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Karma hingga yang disenggol hampir saja terjatuh. Membuat Karma– yang juga dikenal sebagai berandalan sekolah– hampir terjatuh sama saja mencari mati. Ia terheran-heran dengan orang yang berani menyenggolnya.

"Hati-hati, dong, kalau jalan! Kamu ngajak–" Karma tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat orang yang baru saja menyenggol bahunya.

 _Rambut jingga, iris violet. Tidak salah lagi, dia–_

"A-Asano?!"

"Hah? Akabane?!"

.

.

 _To be continued.._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini sebenarnya ide buat lomba cerpen di majalah sekolah. Tapi, gara-gara panitia gak boleh ikut, gak jadi buat, deh. :p

Karena kebetulan (?) peran utama diceritanya itu mirip banget sama Asano, jadinya buat beginian XD

Judulnya gak kreatif. Nanti bakal diganti (mungkin). Aku juga buta genre, ada saran genre? ('-' )/

.

.

 _Mind to Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak kecil, Karma tidak pernah mempercayai hal-hal gaib; semacam hantu, iblis, dan sebagainya. Hal-hal tersebut tidak masuk akal. Yah, itu mungkin juga karena Karma tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman spiritual. Ia tidak pernah melihat hantu sebelumnya.

Namun, bagaimana jika orang sudah meninggal, yang seharusnya sudah pergi ke alam sana, justru berada di depannya, tengah menatapnya, saat ini?

Kemunculan Gakushuu di hadapan Karma benar-benar membuat pemikirannya yang dulu hancur.

Inilah pengalaman spiritual yang pertama kali dialami oleh sang pemilik surai merah. Ia baru saja bertemu hantu.

"Akabane? Kau.. bisa melihatku?" tanya Gakushuu kebingungan. Ia tidak kalah kaget dengan si surai merah.

Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Ekspresinya masih menyiratkan kekagetan akan hal yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Heh? K-kau benar-benar Asano?" tanya Karma. "B-b-bukannya kamu s-sudah–"

"Ya, aku tahu. Justru itulah masalahnya."

 _Eh?_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo(s), bahasa suka-suka, alur menstrim, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

* * *

Karma menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya, merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya.

"Maksudmu?" Karma menanyakan kebingungan yang dirasakannya.

Gakushuu mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku benar-benar tahu bahwa diriku sudah meninggal tadi pagi." Jeda sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang. Lalu, menurutmu, Akabane, apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan– benar-benar menyebalkan. Karma menjadi kesal mendengarnya. Manik merkuri miliknya berotasi malas. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Asano."

"Huh? Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Memangnya kau tidak pernah menonton film hantu, Akabane?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Film-film semacam film hantu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Hantu itu tidak ada. Mereka tidak nyata. Aku jadi tidak suka menontonnya."

Sang pemilik surai jingga lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu? Karena aku tidak pergi ke alam sana, sepertinya jiwaku tidak tenang."

"Maksudmu a–"

"Bisakah kau bersabar sebentar saja, Akabane? Aku akan menjelaskan padamu–"

Karma memotong kata-kata lelaki di depannya dengan cepat. "Huh? Kau akan menjelaskan apa?"

Gakushuu mengacak rambut di kepalanya dengan kesal. Untung saja kesabarannya belum habis dalam menghadapi makhluk langka semacam Karma tersebut.

"Mau apalagi? Tentu saja masalah ketidak tenangnya jiwaku!" jawab Gakushuu dengan nada bicara yang sudah kelewat ketus. "Sepertinya, alasan jiwaku tidak tenang adalah karena–"

 **.**

Gakushuu duduk di kursi makan, tepat di seberang sang ketua dewan– ayahnya. Sarapan pagi itu begitu hening. Memang benar, tidak baik bila berbicara saat makan. Namun, tidak seharusnya acara makan bersama antara ayah dan anak akan sehening itu.

"Kudengar, kau ada ujian hari ini, Asano-kun," Asano senior memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan ujianmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, ayah," jawab sang anak seraya memotong sarapan paginya.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk mengalahkan saingan-sainganmu dan tetap menjadi nomor satu?" tanya Gakuhou dengan nada yang meremehkan. Seulas senyum meremehkan tak lupa disungginkannya.

Gakushuu merengut mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan– karena jawabannya sudah benar-benar jelas.

"Tentu saja!" Asano junior berdiri dari kursi makannya, memasang posisi untuk pergi. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu tahun ini, ayah."

Gakuhou kembali menunjukkan senyum meremehkan kepada anaknya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melampauiku, Asano-kun. Tidak untuk sekarang. Kau bahkan masih kalah dengan musuh yang seumur denganmu."

Lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut memilih untuk terdiam, tidak membalas ejekan dari sang ayah. Manik violetnya menatap tajam yang lebih tua. Kemudian, ia mengambil tasnya dan berbalik.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ayah."

"Oh? Kalau begitu, kerjakan soal ujiannya dengan baik, ya, Asano-kun."

"Jangan sampai kalah lagi dengan Akabane Karma-kun," ejek Gakuhou. Nada bicaranya masih tetap meremehkan lawan bicaranya.

Gakushuu hanya mendengus kesal. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Asano, meninggalkan ayahnya yang tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

.

.

Asano Gakuhou tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa itulah saat terakhir dimana ia bisa mengejek putra semata wayangnya. Dan juga, itulah saat terakhir ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya.

.

.

Gakushuu berjalan menuju sekolah seraya membaca buku rumus matematika di genggamannya. Ia memang sudah hafal di luar kepala rumus-rumus yang tertulis rapi di dalam bukunya. Ia hanya membacanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu saja, tiba-tiba ia lupa ingatan mengenai rumus-rumus tersebut. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk– begitu menurutnya.

Di saat sedang enak-enaknya menghafal rumus yang sebelumnya sudah dihafalnya, anak dari ketua dewan Kunugigaoka tersebut tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya yang mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya. Saat ia pertama kalinya berada di peringkat kedua, dikalahkan oleh salah satu murid kelas E, Akabane Karma.

 _Ah, sial. Kenapa harus ingat kejadian itu sekarang?_ rutuk Gakushuu dalam hati.

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Akabane Karma, Gakushuu merasakan ada yang berubah dengan rival merahnya semenjak mereka memasuki SMA Kunugigaoka. Ia seperti–

–kehilangan semangat belajar?

Gakushuu merasa bahwa Karma sudah tidak terlalu berminat untuk bersaing dengannya.

Apakah karena guru yang mengajar di kelas E? Koro-sensei, bukan? Apakah karena gurunya tersebut meninggalkannya, sehingga ia kehilangan semangat belajar?

 _Sudahlah. Mengapa aku harus peduli padanya?_

Gakushuu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada rumus-rumus matematika.

"Yang penting, aku harus mendapatkan peringkat pertama, dan setelah itu–"

Pandangannya beralih menuju langit biru di atasnya.

"–aku akan menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ingin kukatakan padanya."

.

.

Namun, sebuah truk pengangkut barang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke terotoar jalan, tempat dimana Asano Gakushuu sedang berjalan. Suara teriakan para pejalan kaki terdengar begitu melengking. Truk tersebut semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Gakushuu gagal menyelamatkan diri. Dan, kemudian–

–Kegelapan pun mengambil alih dunianya.

 **.**

"Sepertinya, alasan jiwaku tidak tenang adalah karena–"

Manik violet Gakushuu menatap tajam manik merkuri.

"–Ada tujuan hidupku yang belum tercapai."

Kemudian hening menyelimuti keduanya. Karma tidak memberi respon apapun atas perkataan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Oi, Akabane! Kau sejak tadi mendengarkan perkataanku atau tidak, sih?" tanya Gakushuu sebal karena tidak mendapat respon dari Karma.

Karma menatap datar rivalnya tersebut. "Lalu, setelah kau mengatakannya, aku harus apa?"

"Eh?"

"Lalu, setelah kau mengatakannya, aku harus apa?" Karma mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kepala Gakushuu langsung tertunduk. "Ma-mau apalagi," ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk menahan rasa malunya. "A-aku ingin ka-kau membantuku me-mewujudkan tujuan hidupku yang belum tercapai!"

Seringaian muncul di wajah sang surai merah. "Hee.. meminta bantuan, kah? Aku merasa kau tidak mengatakannya sebelumnya, Asano.."

"Jika kau ingin meminta bantuan, kau seharusnya memintanya dengan benar, dong.." goda Karma.

Mantan ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka tersebut tersenyum kecut. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia membungkukkan badannya di depan sang rival yang hendak di mintai bantuan. "A-aku mohon, Akabane. Bantulah a-aku untuk mewujudkan tujuan hi-hidupku yang belum tercapai."

"Yah.. tergantung dengan permintaanmu, sih.. jika masih bisa kusanggupi, aku akan membantumu."

 _Sialan_ , umpat Gakushuu dalam hati setelah mendengar perkataan Karma.

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuan hidup yang belum sempat kau capai?"

Tubuh sang pemilik surai jingga kembali tegak. Pandangannya lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Itulah masalahnya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu tujuan hidup apa yang ingin kucapai sesaat sebelum kematianku."

Karma mengerjapkan matanya. _Apa dia serius?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Lagi males ngerangkai kata-kata, jadinya bener-bener bahasa suka-suka author :"v

OOC? Pendek? au ah, bodo amat. Udah capek-capek buat juga #mayakdia

.

.

 _Mind to Review?;)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuan hidup yang belum sempat kau capai?" Karma bertanya kepada Gakushuu yang masih membungkuk di hadapannya.

Gakushuu kembali menegakkan badannya. Kemudian sepasang manik violetnya menatap lurus ke manik merkuri milik Karma.

"Itulah masalahnya."

"Eh?" Karma merasa ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu tujuan hidup apa yang ingin kucapai sesaat sebelum kematianku," jawab lelaki bermarga Asano tersebut.

Sang pendengar hanya mengerjapkan matanya. _Apa dia serius?_

Kemudian, Karma mendengus kesal. "Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu jika kau sendiri tidak tau tujuan hidupmu yang belum tercapai?! Coba kau ingat-ingat."

Gakushuu menempelkan beberapa jarinya di dagu– membentuk gestur seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya.. aku ingin mengalahkan ayah."

Karma bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban lelaki tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkan sang ketua dewan yang hebat itu?

"Ah, sepertinya bukan itu. Kurasa, aku ingin menguasai dunia."

"Hei, hei, tujuan hidup macam apa itu?"

"Bermimpilah yang tinggi. Apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan mengenai hal itu, Akabane?"

Bola mata Karma berotasi malas. "Sudahlah, ingat-ingat saja apa yang kau inginkan saat menjelang kematianmu."

Mata Gakushuu terpejam. Memori mengenai kematiannya tersebut terputar di dalam otaknya. Apa yang ia katakan, apa yang orang lain katakan, apa yang dilakukannya– semuanya kembali terputar ulang dalam kepalanya.

 _"–_ _Aku harus mendapat peringkat pertama_ _–"_

Kelopak mata tersebut tiba-tiba saja terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris violet. Kemudian, ia memekik, "Aku ingat!"

Tubuh Karma yang sebelumnya bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, seketika itu kembali tegak. Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Gakushuu.

"Saat menjelang kematianku, aku ingin mengikuti ujian dan mendapat peringkat pertama," jawab sang lelaki jingga dengan semangat. Ia menunjukkan senyum penuh kepuasan karena berhasil menjawab masalahnya.

Karma memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kebingungan.

 _Mengikuti ujian..? Mendapat peringkat pertama..? Sungguh?_

Demi apapun, saat ini Karma sedang mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo(s), bahasa suka-suka, alur menstrim, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

Sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya. Langit telah menghitam. Lampu-lampu jalan dinyakan, menerangi dua lelaki yang tengah jalan berdua– dimana yang salah satunya telah menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata.

"–BWAHAHA.." tawa Karma menggelegar di udara. "Mendapat peringkat satu? Itu tujuan hidupmu? Apakah segitunya kau ingin menjadi yang nomor satu, sampai-sampai tujuan hidupmu adalah itu? Hahahaha..."

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Karma hanya menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Karma sedang tertawa dan berbicara sendiri.

Gakushuu hanya menghela nafas kesal sebelum berkata, "Hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu, Akabane. Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa kau sudah gila."

Mulut lelaki berambut merah tersebut segera tertutup, tidak melanjutkan tawanya. Ia lupa akan fakta tersebut. Fakta yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan jiwa orang yang telah mati; bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan hantu.

"Apakah kau yakin itu adalah tujuan hidupmu, Asano?" tanya Karma dengan suara yang begitu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di dunia ini selamanya? Menjadi arwah gentayangan untuk selamanya, mungkin?"

Manik violet berotasi perlahan. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sebelumnya kau berkata bahwa hantu itu tidak ada? Mana mungkin ada yang namanya 'arwah gentayangan'! Mereka semua murni imajinasi manusia!"

Karma menyipitkan matanya kepada Gakushuu yang berusaha membela pendapatnya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit perasaan kesal. _Lalu, kau ini apa?_

Kedua lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk terus berjalan di bawah terangnya lampu jalan. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga tak terasa sudah sampai pada belokan terakhir menuju rumah Karma. Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut tiba-tiba saja tersentak, ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku, Asano?" Karma menatap sepasang manik violet dengan tajam.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Akabane?" alis Gakushuu bertautan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kebingungan.

Sang lelaki bersurai merah menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit keras. "Kumohon, Asano. Jangan berlagak bodoh." Karma memijat pelipisnya. "Sedari tadi, kau terus berjalan bersamaku. Sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku, hmm?"

"Tentu saja aku mengikutimu. Aku harus mengawasimu agar kau tidak melupakan janjimu."

Mulut Karma membulat. Ia baru saja memahami sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku. Aku tidak pernah melanggar janji yang sudah kubuat, kau tahu. Jadi, jangan mengikutiku terus. Rasanya sedikit risih– seperti diikuti oleh seorang penguntit."

Raut wajah putra direktur sekolah berubah. "T-Tapi–"

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu, Asano. Kembalilah ke Ketua Dewan." Karma berbalik, meninggalkan Gakushuu yang terlihat kebingungan di tempatnya. Mulut lelaki tersebut membuka, lalu menutup lagi– terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Aka–"

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU, ASANO?!" Lelaki bermarga Akabane tersebut tanpa sengaja membentak Gakushuu. Ia sedikit emosi melihat perilaku sang Asano muda tersebut– yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Gakushuu terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti harus menjawab dengan apa. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap terdiam.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku akan pergi," ucap Gakushuu pelan seraya membalikkan badannya. Namun, lengannya ditahan oleh Karma.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Asano Gakushuu." Suara Karma terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Yang ditanyai justru memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih enggan untuk menjawab.

Karma semakin emosi saja. Ia ingin menghajar lelaki di hadapannya sekarang juga. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk menahan hasratnya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Gakushuu masih enggan menatap sepasang manik merkuri. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"He~ Kau masih tidak ingin mengakatakannya? Sebegitu tingginya, kah, harga dirimu itu, yang terhormat Asano Gakushuu?"

Lengan dalam genggaman Karma bergerak tidak nyaman– mungkin bisa dianggap bahwa tebakan Karma sebelumnya memang benar.

Lelaki berhelai _scarlet_ tersebut tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. _Dasar tsundere!_

"Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan, Asano?" Karma mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut berbalik, sehingga posisinya saat ini berhadapan dengan Karma. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan memberitahukan alasannya kepada Karma.

"Pertama–" Gakushuu kemudian berdeham pelan. "–Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumahku ataupun ke Ketua Dewan."

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak Karma. Lelaki tersebut pun memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan mendengar penjelasan dari si kepala jingga.

"Ketua Dewan tidak bisa melihatku. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mengeceknya terlebih dahulu. Aku menyimpulkannya setelah melihat respon dari Ketua Dewan. Beliau memang menatap ke arahku, namun tatapannya seperti menembus kepalaku– tatapannya kosong." Penjelasan Gakushuu dihentikan sejenak untuk menarik nafas barang sejenak. "Sejauh ini, hanya kau yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi denganku."

Karma mengernyit heran. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa Asano Gakuhou– yang notabene adalah ayah atau anggota keluarga Asano– tidak bisa melihat kehadiran Gakushuu, sedangkan dirinya– yang notabene hanya berstatus sebagai teman sekelas– justru bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan Gakushuu? Karma benar-benar tidak dapat menemukan jawaban dari permasalahan tersebut.

Atau.. jangan-jangan, kehadiran seorang Asano Gakushuu di hadapan Karma hanyalah halusinasi belaka?

Tidak. Karma sangat yakin bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak.

 _Lalu, mengapa..?_

"Alasan yang kedua, aku–" Gakushuu mengangkat kepalanya hingga menatap langit hitam kelam dengan tatapan kosong. Tersirat sedikit kesedihan dalam tatapannya.

"Aku?"

"–Aku takut kesepian, karena hanya kaulah yang bisa berkomunikasi denganku, aku ingin bersamamu."

Asano Gakushuu– sang tuan serba sempurna– baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya takut akan _kesepian_ ; takut akan _kesendirian_.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, seorang Akabane Karma merasa iba dengan Asano Gakushuu– yang notabene adalah rival dan musuh bebuuyutannya.

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued.._

 **A/N:**

Chapter ini sangatlah–

–Ah, sudahlah.

Alurnya kecepetan, gak? Ada yang aneh, gak? Mohon diberitahu di kotak review, yha (^^)b

.

.

 _Mind to Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Akabane Karma menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

 _Seorang Asano Gakushuu takut akan kesepian?_

Karma memang tahu betul bahwa setiap orang pasti memiliki kelemahan masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali manusia semacam Gakushuu. Manusia yang dielu-elukan sempurna, tidak memiliki kelemahan sedikit pun.

Namun, menghubungkan kata 'takut dengan kesepian' dengan nama 'Asano Gakushuu' sama sekali tidak cocok. Terasa begitu aneh.

Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sang putra ketua dewan.

 _Bukankah Asano selalu sendiri selama ini? Lalu, mengapa ia baru merasakan kesepian saat ini?_ Karma berusaha mencari jawaban dari teka-teki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otak jeniusnya.

 _Atau, ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu?_

"Baiklah," Karma tiba-tiba saja berujar.

"Apanya yang baiklah?" tanya Gakushuu kebingungan.

"Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku, di rumahku."

Ekspresi Gakushuu sedikit berubah. Tampak gurat kesenangan di dalamnya. "Sungguh? Apa kau serius, Akabane?"

 _Oh, lihatlah ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan, Asano._

Bola mata Karma berotasi malas. "Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, huh?"

 _Katakan padaku_ _–_

"Kurasa tidak. Dan.. Hei! Sampai kapan kita berdiri di luar seperti ini?"

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan, wahai Asano Gakushuu?_

"Hh.. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kuncinya."

Karma tersenyum pahit. _Beri tahukan semuanya. Semua hal yang kau sembunyikan! Apapun yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Asano!_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo(s), bahasa suka-suka, alur menstrim, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

* * *

"Ini benar-benar kamarmu, Akabane? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?" Gakushuu menatap Karma tidak percaya. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa kamar berandalan semacam dirimu akan serapi ini. Ini masih sulit untuk dipercaya!"

Karma memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi ejekan– atau mungkin pujian– rivalnya tersebut. Kemudian, ia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Sementara itu, Gakushuu berjalan menuju meja belajar sang pemilik kamar dan duduk di kursi di depan meja tersebut.

Keheningan merajai keduanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara– bahkan, sekedar membuka mulut pun enggan. Keduanya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Mm.. Akabane?" si Jingga memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap lurus si surai merah. Karma hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. "Kau tidak belajar?"

"He.. kau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku?" Karma melirik tidak suka ke arah Gakushuu secara terang-terangan.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu," Gakushuu menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku–" Gakushuu kembali menjelaskan, "Akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat sedikit berbeda."

Masih dengan tatapan tidak suka, si surai merah menajawab, "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku, Asano? Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan jika kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, Akabane. Sebagai seorang rival."

 _Mengawasiku, huh?_ Karma sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran putra Ketua Dewan Kunugigaoka tersebut. Jika bisa, Karma ingin sekali memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang di hadapannya tersebut sekarang juga.

"Aku terlihat berbeda? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Dari dulu, aku tetap seperti ini dan akan selalu seperti ini. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Asano." Karma memasang senyuman terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Gakushuu.

Mendengar rentetan kalimat yang baru saj dilontarkan oleh Akabane Karma, Gakushuu berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah… Aku juga tidak begitu yakin mengenai perubahan pada dirimu."

Si surai merah tersenyum puas. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa membohongi mantan Ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka akan semudah ini. Sejujurnya, Karma tahu bahwa ada yang berubah dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, akan lebih baik jika tidak membiarkan rivalnya tersebut mengetahuinya, bukan? Akan lebih baik jika hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengetahuinya, bukan?

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa kau– emm.. bagaimana mengatakannya? Sedikit lebih tidak bersemangat dari biasanya? Ah, bukan. Kurasa, lebih seperti tidak antusias? Tidak antusias terhadap semua hal yang kau kerjakan?"

Senyum yang terpatri di wajah rupawan Akabane Karma berangsur-angsur menghilang, menyisakan ekspresi wajah datar nan dingin.

Pemikirannya sebelumnya ternyata salah. Salah besar. Pengamatan Asano Gakushuu rupanya sangat baik– tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemampuan untuk mengamati milik sahabatnya, Shiota Nagisa.

Karma menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang berubah dariku? Maksudku, yang lebih spesifik lagi."

Yang ditanyai melirik sekilas, kemudian sepasang iris violet tersebut beralih ke langit-langit kamar milik Karma. Jeda sesaat. Lelaki tersebut sedang berpikir keras– Nampak jelas dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan.

"Kau… tampak tidak terlalu antusias dengan ujian yang berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu."

Wow! Benar-benar seperti yang diharapkan dari putra Ketua Dewan Kunugigaoka, benar-benar memiliki pengamatan yang bagus.

Gakushuu berjalan mendekat ke arah si surai merah. "Kau ada masalah? Bila perlu, kau bisa curhat kepadaku. Mulutku akan terkunci rapat. Yah, lagipula aku memang tidak bisa memberi tahukan curhatanmu kepada siapapun." Gakushuu tertawa hambar.

Karma masih diam seribu bahasa. Rupanya, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan membiarkannya menjadi salah satu misteri tak terpecahkan ketimbang curhat kepada musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

"Lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab, heh?" Gakushuu tersenyum mengejek. "Bagaimana jika aku yang menebaknya, tuan Akabane?"

Karma balik senyum mengejek. "He… memangnya kau bisa apa, Asano? Coba saja, itupun jika kau berhasil melakukannya."

Ibu jari dan telunjuk ditempelkan ke ujung dagu– membuat gestur sedang berpikir keras. Mata dipejamkan, menambah kesan 'berpikir keras' di wajah Asano Gakushuu. Tak lama kemudian, pejaman mata tersebut kembali terbuka. Sepasang manik violet tersebut menatap tajam sepasang manik merkuri di hadapannya.

"Kau… kehilangan semangat belajarmu, bukan?"

Wow. Sekali lagi, wow. Asano Gakushuu memang hebat. Bukan pertama kalinya Karma mengetahui fakta mengenai kemampuan pengamatan sang surai jingga. Namun, rasa takjub masih saja menghinggapi dirinya. Nyaris saja Karma bertepuk tangan takjub seperti orang idiot di hadapan rivalnya tersebut.

Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Asano Gakushuu. "Melihat ekspresimu yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh– mulut menganga dan pandangan tak percaya– membuatku menarik kesimpulan bahwa tebakanku sebelumnya tidak salah, bukan begitu, Akabane?"

Reflek, Karma segera mengatupkan mulutnya.

Melihat respon Karma, Gakushuu tertawa mengejek dengan begitu keras. _Sialan._

Setelah tawa mulai mereda, Gakushuu kembali berkata, "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan guru kelas E dulu? Apa semangat belajarmu menghilang bersama dengan perginya gurumu tersebut?"

Sepasang iris merkuri tersebut memicing tajam. "Jangan ikut campur lebih dalam, Asano."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah pendengar yang baik."

"Justru aku yang keberatan, Asano." _Kumohon, jangan bertanya lebih jauh lagi._

"Kenapa? Kau sedang tersesat dan butuh pencerahan dari orang yang ahli untuk saat ini. Memang, aku bukanlah 'orang ahli' yang kumaksud sebelumnya. Tapi, aku masih bisa memberikan beberapa masukan kepadamu."

 _Kumohon, Asano. Berhentilah bertanya. Aku tidak ingin teringat dengan kejadian di malam sebelum kelulusan. Kumohon_ _–_

Gakushuu tersenyum hangat. "Mumpung aku lagi baik-baiknya, nih. Kau bisa menceritakan–"

"KUMOHON, ASANO GAKUSHUU! BERHENTILAH BERTANYA!" kesabaran Karma sudah habis. "Aku juga memiliki privasi! PRIVASI! BERHENTILAH MENCAMPURI URUSAN ORANG LAIN!"

Asano Gakushuu bungkam seribu bahasa– ia tidak berani menyahut satu kata pun. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Akabane Karma sebegitu marahnya– bahkan lebih terlihat seperti sedang lepas kendali.

"M-maaf." Gakushuu bergumam pelan. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam. Sorot matanya menunjukkan perasaan bersalah. "Kurasa kehadiranku di sini mengganggumu. Kalau begitu, akan lebih baik jika aku tidak berada di sini; di dekatmu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Akabane Karma." Gakushuu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Lidah Karma terlalu kelu untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan atas apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan. Kakinya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar mengejar Asano Gakushuu yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu kamar milik lelaki bermarga Akabane tersebut. Anggota alat gerak atasnya tidak dapat digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk meraih pemuda bersurai jingga di hadapannya.

Pada akhirnya, Akabane Karma hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Asano Gakushuu dari balik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Karma menatap kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Hari ini akan dilangsungkan ujian di SMA Kunugigaoka.

Semenjak kepergian Asano Gakushuu yang entah kemana, Karma selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah terhadap lelaki tersebut. Atas dasar tersebut, Karma mulai kembali belajar untuk ujian. Semangat dalam menghadapi ujian sudah kembali ke diri Karma.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa alasannya berantusias menghadapi ujian adalah Asano Gakushuu. Yah, walaupun terdengar salah, namun begitulah adanya– itulah kenyataannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Karma segera bersiap dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

.

.

Karma berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tepat sesaat setelah bagian bawahnya menyentuh kursi, terdengar beberapa murid yang sedang berkumpul dan saling berbisik. Bergosip– begitu kiranya.

"Ujian lagi, ujian lagi."

"Yah… setidaknya saingan kita sudah berkurang satu, bukan? Beban kita sudah berkurang, walaupun hanya sedikit."

 _Saingan..?_ Karma bergerak mendekat dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia berniat untuk mencuri dengar kata-kata yang diucapkan murid-murid tersebut.

"Oh, iya. Bukankah Asano Gakushuu sudah meninggal? Dengan begitu, kemungkinan untuk mendapat peringkat pertama akan meningkat. Mungkin terdengar sedikit buruk, namun kita seharusnya bersyukur atas kematiannya."

 _Besyukur atas kematian Asano? Apa mereka sedang bercanda?_

Meja terdekat segera dipukul keras-keras oleh Karma. Tidak peduli jika meja tersebut rusak– Karma sama sekali tidak peduli. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya– yang tidak jelas asal-usul datangnya amarah tersebut.

"Jaga omongan kalian!" Karma berteriak sambil memukul-mukul meja. "Bersyukur atas kematian seseorang? HAH, YANG BENAR SAJA! Kalian pikir, kematian itu apa? Mainan? Hal yang tidak penting?"

Semuanya tertunduk, diam dan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan oleh si surai merah.

Kemudian, Karma kembali melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika _orang_ yang kalian bicarakan; yang kalian syukuri kematiannya bisa mendengar apa yang kalian katakan?" kepala merah ikut-ikutan menunduk. "… apakah kalian tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya?"

Nyatanya, orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, Asano Gakushuu, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menatap sedih ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya.

Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Karma segera berjalan keluar kelas. Gakushuu yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu hanya dilewati; sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

"Hei, Akabane!" Gakushuu memanggil dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil tidak bergeming, hanya terdiam tak memberi respon apapun.

"Kau tidak perlu membelaku sampai seperti itu. Aku mengerti bahwa banyak orang yang membenciku," lanjut Gakushuu kemudian. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lirih, namun masih sampai ke pendengaran Karma.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, si surai merah menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Ucapan 'terima kasih' sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang ingin kulakukan."

Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan, kedua lelaki tersebut saling membelakangi dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan– seolah tak kenal satu sama lain.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter ini juga aku ngerasa ada yang janggal, tapi gak tau apa :") #GIMANA. Maaf, pikiranku agak kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Aduuuh… maaf update-nya lama banget. Tugas numpuk. Waktu nyoba nyelanjutin fic ini, otak keburu blank duluan. Maafkan #sungkem

Maaf jika ada typo dkk. Kapan-kapan diedit. Yha, suatu hari nanti #nataplangit

Yah, baruuu aja mau bernafas lega gara-gara salah satu tugas sudah kelar, guruku malah ngasih tugas baru. Oke, rip liburanku D"x Mana sebentar lagi mau mid-semester-an pula. Lelah saia :"((

Ada kemungkinan fic ini gak bakal kelar sebelum aku hiatus. Tapi diusahain fast update, kok! ;)

oke,

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


End file.
